jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Yagami (Continuum – 74928631)
Light Yagami is the the archenemy of Ranma Saotome in Continuum – 74928631. Appearance Light has brown hair and brown eyes. He tends to dress very neatly, and is usually seen wearing his school uniform or a suit. He is considered to be quite handsome. Personality Light has a complex personality, he is characterized as an extremely knowledgeable yet bored young man, confident in his own sense of logic and how creative he is in regards to others. Light's intellect is on par with Ranma Saotomes, making him one of the most intelligent men on Earth. Light also despite his eloquence and sly mannerisms is truly a megalomaniac; he is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world. Believing the world to be "rotten," he desires a means by which he can enact his will to purge the world of all evil. History The Pattern The four soon began their carriers as hero’s quickly becoming famous. Unfortunately over time Ranma began seeing connections and patterns in seemingly unrelated murders, attacks, and business acquisitions, all tied to individual named Kira. Since there was no actual proof he decided not to disclose his findings to the others opting to investigate it himself. Eventually Ranma’s investigations led him to Light Yagami who given his intellect Ranma was already acquainted with. After quickly deducing that he was Kira Light confessed and stated that he will kill the others if Ranmas'' interference continues. And that he sent a little surprise to show that he met business. The game begins Kira’s men attacked Ryoga and the others though they were dispatched they found that they quite a bit stronger then they should be. After defeating Kira's men, Ranma took Ryoga and Traveled to Paris to locate a geneticist in hiding. When she is found, she tells them light’s plan. They learn that Light is attempting to recreate the process that gave Ryoga and the others their powers. And had subtly taken various samples. Unfortunately Light has covered his tracks quite well and there is no way to prove and with the stress load steadily increasing for the others Ranma was left to his own devices Light captures and tortures Ranma, while the others are pinned down with various cannon folder. Light reveals that he has integrated himself in almost every aspect of the criminal underworld as well as owning shares in multiple companies, and intends to instigate a world war with super humans taken the place of nuclear weapons leading the world in a new age purging it of all evil and making himself a fortune in the process. The fight outside collapses the building where Light is holding Ranma ''captive beneath the rubble. Ranma is saved just in time by Nabiki. While recovering Ranma puts everything together. Shogi Ranma reveals that Light has created four super soldiers each mimicking the abilities of Ryoga Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane. Each is from different parts of the world and have been sent out to attack various world leaders in an attempt to start a genetic weapons race. While the heroes went off to stop them Ranma set out to confront Light. Tsumi The final battle between Light and Ranma consist of a literal Shogi game. By sheer coincidence their moves mirror the various battles between Nabiki and the others. About half way through the match the two continue it verbally, with them stating their moves aloud until Ranma wins both the game and the game of wits they've been going at. With the match ending the crises averted Ranma reveals that he previously replaced Moriarty's personal diary what he called his Death Note that contained all his plans and financing with a duplicate. The original was given to Nabiki who decrypted the code. The bulk of Lights assets were seized, financially crippling him. It was hear that Light casually turned to Ranma and told him that he was going to kill him and everyone he loved. Ranma uses his power of foresight to anticipate the impending physical confrontation and is surprised find out that Light has the same ability. The both realize that Light with win due both to his viciousness and Ranma’s injury. Ranma decides to take a third option. With a quick distraction Ranma grabs Light and forces them both over the balcony and into the waterfall below just in time for the others to see. Missing a presumed dead Powers and Abilities Abilities '''Genius-level Intellect: Light Yagami's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. He is easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Kira has constructed hundreds of devices, including devices which can imbue people with superpowers, and many types of robots. Light specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, and biochemistry. He is also self-taught in the mystic arts. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Like Ranma he has the ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on clairvoyance. Indomitable Will: Light’s unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. Intimidation: It is widely known that Light has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Master Martial Artist: Light is well trained in multiple martial arts. Highly Influential Connections: Light has integrated himself in almost every aspect of the criminal underworld as well as numerous multi-million dollar companies. He has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware. Mystical Knowledge: Light was a gifted sorcerer. Artist: Light has shown himself to be a talented artist. Pianist: Light has shown himself to be a talented pianist. Strength Level Light engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this, his strength, like all other physical attributes, is at the peak of human perfection. He is shown to be able to bench-press at least 1000 lbs. Category:Continuum - 74928631